


Forever, and ever you will be in my heart.

by dramapunk



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood play in the vampire since, M/M, Vampires, Working through feelings, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry doesn't deny being a selfish man, he doesn't even deny it when Abraham awakens to his new life. </p><p>For Immortality on my trope bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, and ever you will be in my heart.

Henry never said he wasn’t a selfish man, but selfish men can still be good ones, or that’s what he tells himself as he sits in a rumbling train car looking at the casket in front of him. It was something he swore he’d never do, something he thought would kill the last of humanity within him. But even ripping the man who did this to Abraham limb from limb hadn’t quelled the despair he felt at the loss of his friend. If he was honest with himself it was a level of despair he hadn’t felt since he’d lost Edeva, if he was truly honest with himself, he had always harbored more than friendly feelings for Abraham. 

He stands and it’s easy to lift the lid off the casket, easy to climb in with Abraham as if he was that young boy tied to his bed all those years ago. He sucks in a breath and he knows the doors to the car are locked, he knows he got in unnoticed. 

He takes a moment to stare at the body beneath him the now famous man who saved the country, who held it together, but he is more than that to Henry, to Henry he is a friend, an equal, someone whose company made his heart warm. 

Henry licks his lips as he feels his fangs come down, deep down he thinks Mary must have known what Henry would do, because she hadn’t had the body embalmed. It’s no condolence on his conscious, nor does it make draining the last of Abraham’s blood from his body easy. He pulls back from his friends neck and prays he’s not too late as he bites into his wrist and presses it Abraham’s mouth letting his blood flow into the man’s mouth, letting more than he probably should flow into Abraham’s system. 

He pulls his wrist away gasping, and watches as Abraham’s body start to change, and he knows it could be days before Abraham fully awakens, given how long he’s been dead. He scoops up the body and escapes the train and off into the night. 

He takes Abe back to a place they both know, the place where it all began and because he knows Abe, he knows the man will be angry with him, hopefully not forever. But any angry Abe in Henry’s world is better than a world with any Abe at all. 

It’s like a dream, or maybe he’s reliving moments of his past Abraham thinks, because there is something all too familiar about the smell of old books, the soft breeze fluttering through the curtains, he remembers hearing a gunshot, then darkness. But now, his body doesn’t ache with the feeling of his age, he’s not in a bed that is too short for his legs. He blinks his eyes open and Henry is perched at the end of the bed. 

“You’re awake.” Henry says planly. 

“You didn’t...” Abe says struggle rising within him, but god he’s feels weak and shaky, like he hasn’t eaten in days. He lays back against the bed giving up for the time begin. 

“I did.” Henry says not looking at Abraham in the eyes.  
“Why, why would you turn me into the thing I hate, the thing I spent my life fighting.” He says finally sitting up. 

“Because Abraham, I am a selfish, selfish man.” Henry admits finally looking at Abe, and if he could shed tears he might, but there is still small hope in his unbeating heart, because he doesn’t see hatred mixed with the anger in Abrahams face. “I did not like the thought of the world with out you.” It’s more of an admission then he wished to say, but he had never been very good keeping his mouth shut when it came to things concerning Abraham. 

“You are a selfish creature Henry... you should have let me go.” Abraham replies looking away from Henry, “Death would have been better, you’ve turned me into one of the monsters I’ve spent my life hunting.” 

“Is that how you view me Abraham? As a monster?” He says before he can stop himself, he knows what he is, but they are not all the same there are ways to do good with this life, with what they are. 

Abraham is quite a long time, considering, thinking, or Henry hopes that is what the man before him is doing, and not just ignoring him now. 

“No... You are no monster Henry, you are one of the exceptions to the rule I suppose.” Abraham huffs still vibrating with anger. “But you can not be sure I will have the same gift of control and heart you do.” He snaps anger and worry lacing through his voice. 

Henry blinks at Abraham a little before answering choosing his words carefully. “Because Abraham, you were not a monster as a man. You did not crave power to abuse it, but to help people, because you are worried about it now. If you were one, you would simply not care at all.” Henry explains, and it may be a poor explanation but it is what Henry is telling himself, what he believes in his unbeating heart. 

“Leave me alone Henry.” Abraham says closing his eyes not wanting to look at the other man. at the moment, not wanting to deal with him. 

“As you wish Abraham, I shall, I shall be in the study call if you need me, or wish for my company.” He moves smoothly from the bed. 

“Henry... why am I tied down.” He asks stopping the man at the door. “It is no like our first meeting.” The anger is still around him but there is a sad slight humor in his voice. 

“For the same reasons as our first meeting, so you would not kill me, or this time yourself. You follow your heart and emotions Abraham, from time to time it can be rather difficult to get you to listen to reason.” he says with a small smile, _It is one of the many reasons I have fallen in love with you_ He thinks to himself.  
“You said I wasn’t a monster.” Abraham takes a look at the man in the doorway and tries the anger softening by a fraction but not enough to make him forgive Henry just yet. 

“You are not, you are merely a hot headed fool, some of the time, as I am a selfish arrogant man some of the time.” 

Henry leaves the room, as Abraham requested, closing the door part way and moving down the hall to the library slumping into an armchair with a book, reading to himself. not really focusing on the words, but thinking of Abraham just a few doors away. 

Abraham lays in the bed pulling at the bonds wondering why if Henry changed him he’s weak as a kitten. He takes a deep breath, out of reflex having an odd moment where he realizes he doesn’t really need to breath any longer. But the breath still seemed to help. 

A day passes and Abraham calls out for Henry as as the sky is starting to grow light with the first rays of dawn coming in through a break in the drapes and it burns his eyes oh how it burns. 

“Abraham I am sorry.” Henry comes in sunglasses in place pulling the heavy curtains closed and shutting the door pulling the room into sweet sweet darkness. 

“I am sorry...” He says again running a hand down the side of Abraham’s face. Abraham pulls away from the touch, still angry about his current state. 

“Your skin does not burn, why does mine? and why if you changed me too as you are am I weak as newborn.” He huffs slightly trying to pull from his bonds againt. 

“Because Abraham, you are a newborn.” Henry says flatly trying to keep the twitch from his lips. 

“Not funny Henry.” Abraham says with a roll of his eyes, a roll Henry used to see in many of their talks when Abe felt Henry was being ridiculous. 

“You’re eyes will always burn, we’ll get you some decent sunglasses, you skin will toughen up in a few months time, as for why you are weak?” Henry pauses and takes a breath pushing a hand through his hair. “It is because you have not fed.” He says with all the honesty in the world, “And because you are a newborn.” He nods. 

“I will never feed.” Abe spits disgusted at the very thought of feeding from someone. “I will not loose my last bit of humanity.” 

“I... Abraham, I feed...we all must feed or waist away.” He says, taking off his glasses now that the room is dark. 

“I will not become a monster, I hunt monsters.” He snarls pulling at the bonds again.  
“Did you ever think about how I go about feeding?” Henry asks swallow, it’s a dangerous gamble he knows. 

“With consenting women of the night, I always presumed.” Abe says after a moment's contemplation, though for some reason he doesn’t like thinking of Henry’s conquests or of him getting blood in that fashion and he would rather not dwell on it. “I will not feed, nor will I take part in that sort of moral corruption.” 

“It is no lie Abraham, I enjoy sex, and sometimes feeding and sex go hand and hand, but no I hunted like you.” He says sitting at the end of the bed again. 

“Hunted like me...” Abe is starting to put a puzzle together in his mind. “So you’ve killed humans.” 

“Vampires are not the only monsters Abraham, some humans I have found are in need of hunting, are in need of being removed quickly and efficiently, and if I get something out of it while doing a service then fine. It was no different then you hunting the morally bankrupt of my kind.” He says folding his legs and placing his chin in his palm. 

Abe goes quiet mulling Henry’s words over, he had seen the horrors man had done to man, during the war, and before it. But he didn’t want to think of feeding in that context, he didn’t want to admit, that there were some of his kind... no not his kind anymore, some human that required the hunting he used to do for vampires. 

“We can still hunt vampires Abraham, as well as humans, we can keep people safe, we can continue our work.” Henry whispers. 

“I... I am angry with you, you should have spoken to me about this before I died, I would have told you no, you never gave me the chance to tell you no.” He practically yells, “No you expect me, to just move on as if things haven’t changed?” He pulls at his bonds again trying to get to Henry. 

“No I knew you would be angry, but, but I couldn’t lose someone again, the way I lost Edeva.” He frowns at the admission. “I couldn’t lose you my dear friend.” 

Abe goes quiet glaring daggers at Henry, “Untie me... Henry.” 

“Are you going to run and try to end yourself?” Henry asks feeling it’s a very valid question. 

“No.” Abe says shaking his head, flexing his fingers. “I just wish to move a little.” 

Henry nods, and unworks the knots binding Abraham to the bed, he sits at the foot again, watching as Abraham rolls his shoulders and sits up. once sitting, he hauls off and punches Henry across the jaw, taking the vampire by surprise but only a little. Henry sits back up after a moment rubbing his jaw. “I suppose I deserved that.” He nods a trickle of blood running down his lip, the cut not healing as quickly as it should, Henry hasn’t fed in some time he hasn’t left Abraham’s side long enough to do so. 

The site of the blood has Abraham’s fangs descending and his pupils going wide, a strange but not unfamiliar heat building low in his belly. Abraham slaps a hand over his mouth, and gasps a little and he wasn’t sure if he could still blush, but he could he probably was. It was a fight not to lean forward and lick the blood from Henry’s lip. 

“Abraham...” Henry keeps his voice low wiping the blood from his lip, “You need to feed.” He says seriously. 

“No, I will not, I will not lose the last of my mortality.” He looks away from Henry again, tongue running over his fangs. 

“You _need_ too, Abraham. If you do not, you could lose control of yourself, and you nor i, want that.” Henry explains. 

“What do you mean lose control.” Abraham levels a glare at Henry. 

“If you do not take care of your needs, you could simple take down anyone...become ravenous.” Henry goes on. “It takes control to be a good man, and it takes control to be a good vampire.” He shrugs. “You must feed, at let let me help you take some of the edge off.” Henry says bringing his own wrist to his mouth and biting into the skin there. He thinks it’s an intimate act to share wit Abraham but it might help the young vampire relax. 

“No, Henry, I can’t.” He looks at Henry’s wrist as Henry moves forward, “I can’t become the thing I hate.” 

“You are doing no harm here Abraham, you are merely making sure you do no harm in the near future. Now drink.” He doesn’t give Abraham a chance to protest, as he presses his wrist to the young vampires mouth. 

Abraham tries to pull away but when the coppery taste hits his lips and tongue he can not seem to stop himself, drinking deeply from Henry’s wrist, pulling the blood from the older man pushing him back onto the mattress, something stirring within him at the same time something else is quelled. 

Eventually, Henry pulls his wrist away from Abraham looking up at the man with a mix of love and lust, his eyes don’t leave Abraham as he looks down at Henry. 

But soon embarrassment is all Abraham can feel, embarrassment and shame about what he has just done, and what feelings it had awoken with in him, he loves Mary, his Mary, who is still alive, who he wants to see, but somewhere deep down, he knows he has always had similar feelings for Henry. “Get out.” He bites out moving away from Henry to the corner of the room. Wiping away the blood from his mouth. He does feel better, stronger, not that he’ll admit that outloud. “Get out, Henry...” He says voice lower.


End file.
